


All my loving

by wolfodder



Series: Have my body, have my mind [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, M/M, New Year's Kiss, SeHo - Freeform, also featuring, and platonic rabin, luck, parabatai boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: “It’s New Year’s Eve! Aren’t you doing anything tonight?”“Do you just want to kiss me at midnight?”





	All my loving

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean it's been over a week since new year's eve

Hakyeon isn’t sure how long he’s been in his office for; he lost track of time after he dove into a book about the history of the ancient warlocks and their magic, which has been on his reading list for the last seven decades but he never got to reading. In his own little bubble, it’s as if time doesn’t move at all. He does not have the power to stop time - but this is one way he does it, at peace in the absolute silence save for his own breathing and the turning of the page.

So naturally, something eventually breaks the spell.

He’s halfway through a particularly interesting chapter when the silence is broken by an incessant knocking on the front door. It is amplified with a charm so he’ll hear it in his office - and boy, does it work. With a huff, Hakyeon bookmarks the page he was on and leaves his book on the desk to go answer the door, the knocking only taking a few seconds break before it starts up again.

“I’m coming, damn it,” Hakyeon groans, though that doesn’t stop the knocking. He doesn’t bother peeping through the hole, because he has an idea of who it is - and if it’s not him, then either way Hakyeon will find out.

He begins to open the door, complaining, “No need to nag, I’m _right here_ \- _oh-_ ” and then he’s cut off by the faerie running into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Practically acting on reflex, he grabs the back of Jaehwan’s neck and returns the kiss eagerly. He can’t stop grinning, pulling Jaehwan further into his house and closing the door behind him. Jaehwan pushes him against the nearest wall, kissing him once more, and sighs in content.

“Well,” Hakyeon starts, somewhat out of breath but far from unhappy about it, “that is certainly one way to greet a host.”

Jaehwan snickers and kisses him lightly. “Thought you’d like it.”

“Oh yes,” says Hakyeon and shakes his head with a laugh. “But was it really necessary to knock so much? I’d hear it anyway.”

“Missed you,” Jaehwan says simply, as though that’s obvious, and it almost is. He didn’t even need to say it; Hakyeon can see the pure joy in his eyes. He’s almost melting underneath that gaze.

And he’s missed Jaehwan, too. They haven’t seen each other for a little over a week, both of them having things to attend to, and it’s been so strange not having Jaehwan around. He enjoys the silence, but he’d gotten used to Jaehwan’s humming, Jaehwan’s rambling, Jaehwan singing him to sleep. Seeing him again, Hakyeon feels his shoulders relax, and he pulls him a little closer to lean on him. “You should be gone more often if that’s how you’re going to greet me every time you return to me,” he mumbles jokingly.

“So you want me to be gone more often, huh?” Jaehwan raises an eyebrow.

“God, please no,” Hakyeon says and hugs him tighter. “Actually, you should stay right here. And kiss me like that all the time. Win-win.” He kisses Jaehwan again, less rushed.

It feels good, having Jaehwan sigh into his mouth, chasing after his lips. It feels homey, to be standing against the wall with Jaehwan’s hands on him, just holding him close. It feels right. It feels just right.

  


“You’re still working?” Jaehwan sounds absolutely scandalized. “It’s New Year’s Eve! Aren’t you doing anything tonight?”

“It is?” Hakyeon hadn’t realized. Looking up from his papers, he frowns. “Since when do you care about New Year’s Eve? Surely you don’t celebrate it in Faerieland.”

“I care since I’ve been a citizen of this world,” Jaehwan insists. “It’s a tradition to spend time with loved ones or party at this time. So? You’re not doing anything?”

“I was just going to… hang around,” admits Hakyeon, feeling somewhat sheepish. He does sometimes throw parties for the new year, but more often than not he simply forgets about it. The years just sort of blend into one big mess after a while - and he doesn’t understand why Jaehwan is so set on doing something. “Junmyeon usually comes over.”

“Great! Let’s make it Junmyeon and some more of your friends if you don’t want a big party. We’ll have something small. Just, let’s celebrate.” Jaehwan takes his hands and looks pleadingly at him.

A thought crosses Hakyeon’s mind, and his eyes widen in realization. “Do you just want to kiss me at midnight?” It comes out a little more accusing than he means to, but he’s simply surprised.

Jaehwan bites his lip and looks down shyly. “Maybe. I did hear it’s special.”

Hakyeon grins. “You know, you can do that any time,” he says, leaning closer. He places a hand on Jaehwan’s cheek, going in for a kiss, but Jaehwan stops him by putting his hand between their lips and Hakyeon plants his lips on it before realizing what’s happened. “What-”

“Midnight?” says Jaehwan, eyebrow raised in question.

A shocked gasp leaves Hakyeon. Won’t he be allowed to kiss Jaehwan until then? “Are you serious? But that’s _hours_ from now-”

“Midnight,” Jaehwan repeats, grin playing on his lips, and Hakyeon knows he has lost, even if he isn’t entirely sure what the game _is_. Seduction, maybe. In that case he has definitely lost.

He huffs in disappointment, turning to leave but Jaehwan catches his wrist and pulls him back into his arms. Looking into those eyes, he’s briefly reminded of their first meetings, a dance in the forest in Faerieland, magic playing with his head. Then Jaehwan kisses his cheek gently, and Hakyeon melts into his arms. “Fine,” he concedes. “Midnight.”

“Thank you.”

  


The first to arrive in the evening is Junmyeon, who doesn’t knock at all, but simply wanders inside with Sehun at his side and declares,“We are _here_ and you’d better serve us something.” Hakyeon gestures at his kitchen lazily from the sofa where Jaehwan is curled up against him, slowly waking up.

Junmyeon spreads his arms. “There he is, Sehun. The worst host in all of Downworld,” he says and makes his way to the kitchen.

“I could probably think of worse,” Sehun comments. Hakyeon ignores them both, almost dozing off again.

The next guest actually knocks, leaving Hakyeon to actually get up and answer the door; it’s Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, hand in hand and looking just like a shy teen couple for all that Taekwoon tries to seem like a mature pack leader next to his boyfriend.

“Well, well. Decided to come out of your cave?” says Hakyeon as he lets them in. Taekwoon rolls his eyes, but Sanghyuk catches Hakyeon’s grin and grins widely back at him.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Hakyeon,” says Taekwoon, gazing around the apartment. “Good time to be with friends.” He meets Hakyeon’s eyes and gives him a small smile. “Just don’t pretend not to care, for once.”

“What’s this? Is everyone exposing me tonight?” Hakyeon says, offended.

Junmyeon laughs loudly from his seat. “That’s what happens when you’re surrounded by people who know you too well.”

A careful knock interrupts Hakyeon as he starts to reply; on the other side of the door are Hongbin and Wonsik, dressed nicely but looking somewhat awkward. That’s not surprising, considering they don’t know him too well. “Nephilim,” says Hakyeon in a friendly tone, becoming host once again and making way for them to enter, “happy you could join us. Help yourselves to food and drinks, whatever you like.”

They seem more at ease when Junmyeon greets them with hugs, handing them each a drink. Soon enough they’re talking with him excitedly. Hakyeon watches from the side, leaning in when Jaehwan wraps an arm around his waist. “They’re much less stuck up than most of the Nephilim I’ve met,” Jaehwan murmurs.

“They’re friends with a Downworlder,” says Hakyeon, sipping his wine. “Junmyeon has told me how uncomfortable their parents are about that. Those people aren’t entirely comfortable with change in their precious views.”

“Nor with Downworlders,” Jaehwan comments dryly.

Taekwoon comes up to them, casting suspicious glances to the Shadowhunters. "What are they doing here?" he asks quietly.

Vice versa, too, Hakyeon thinks - Downworlders have always been reserved towards Shadowhunters for as long as he can remember. "They're just here for social purposes, Taekwoon, not to cause trouble," he assures. "They're friends with Junmyeon, and by extension, friends with me. Is that alright with you?"

Judging by Taekwoon's shifty eyes and uncertain expression it doesn't seem quite alright, and Hakyeon remembers that Taekwoon has had a few bad experiences with the Nephilim - enough to be wary of them, for sure. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you," he says. "Try talking to them. Junmyeon is there; you know him. They won't hurt you, not here, and if they do they'll have to deal with all of us."

"Hyung, these guys are really nice!" Suddenly Sanghyuk is there, with a big smile and a hand on Taekwoon's arm. The instant calming effect is clear as day, and though Sanghyuk is acting bright and oblivious to their conversation, werewolf hearing is quite the useful skill. "They're a bit awkward but they're funny. Let's go, I need to introduce you."

Despite a sort of pained expression pleading Hakyeon and Jaehwan to help him - one which they both plainly ignore - Taekwoon goes along with his boyfriend, holding his hand as an anchor. Wonsik perks up curiously at the other side of the room when they approach him and Hongbin, holding out his hand to introduce himself to Taekwoon.

"Thank God for that kid," Hakyeon sighs. "Thought we'd have the most awkward atmosphere for the rest of the night."

"Things tend to just work out like that. You don't need to look after everyone - they can do it themselves." Jaehwan's hand ghosts over his, and Hakyeon grabs it without a second thought. "Now just enjoy the evening, alright?" says Jaehwan with a sweet smile.

He’s just so _beautiful_ and Hakyeon leans in to kiss him, but Jaehwan turns his head just in time, making him plant his lips on his earlobe. Once he realizes what happened, Hakyeon whines and bites Jaehwan's earlobe in retaliation. "Come on," he complains. Is Jaehwan really going to keep from kissing him until midnight? “This is just cruel.”

A sweet - but breathy - laugh. "There's still, hmm," Jaehwan checks the time. "Thirty minutes until midnight. And then you can come running."

"Running? To you? Find me with one of the Shadowhunters by then," Hakyeon teases, starting to go away. “Or maybe Junmyeo-”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Jaehwan growls, pulling him back by the hand still holding his. Hakyeon could easily resist the tug, but his heart cannot, so he stumbles back to him nonetheless. When their eyes meet it’s suddenly electric, the distance too small, and Jaehwan’s breath is hot on his lips, and surely he won’t pull away this time-

But he does, although it’s obvious that it’s not easy for him to do so; he pulls away with a flush on his cheeks and pats Hakyeon’s head to diffuse the tension. “I can’t believe you,” says Hakyeon, dropping his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder.

“I’m nothing if not determined.” He sounds so proud of himself that Hakyeon can’t help but laugh - and so does Jaehwan, his eyes shining with his smile.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Junmyeon calls - as if he can say anything about _lovebirds_ with Sehun’s head in his lap, gazing up at him. “No music?”

Suddenly remembering their company, Hakyeon grimaces and lets go of Jaehwan to put on some music. He grabs a plate from the table as he sidles up to Hongbin, now off to the side while Wonsik speaks to Sanghyuk. Taekwoon is standing awkwardly next to the two of them, but he will be fine. “Cake?” he offers brightly.

Hongbin regards the cake with interest. “Thanks,” he says and accepts a piece. “Been eyeing this since I came here, but I didn’t want to finish it all by accident.”

“Well, it has to happen at some point,” Hakyeon reasons and takes a piece for himself, commenting, “Oh, it’s the good one.”

Taking a bite from the cake, Hongbin’s eyes widen. “It’s amazing,” he says. “Where did you get this?”

“Bakery down the street,” says Hakyeon innocently. He can conjure food with magic, but it has to come from somewhere, so he may have conjured some cakes from the bakery - no big deal.

“Well, it’s delicious.” Hongbin practically inhales the rest of the piece, then seems to remember himself and grimaces in embarrassment. “Thanks. For inviting us.”

“It was Jaehwan’s idea, actually,” says Hakyeon. “He’s the one you should thank.”

With a tilt of his head, mouth slightly agape in confusion, Hongbin looks like he’s trying very hard to put two and two together and is not quite figuring it out. “I… thought he hated us,” he admits sheepishly.

“Oh, he’s not fond of your friends,” Hakyeon concedes, “but he seems to think you and your parabatai are all right.”

“Oh. I guess he’s not so bad either.”

Hakyeon smiles, and meets Jaehwan’s eyes where he’s leaned against the wall chatting with Junmyeon. Jaehwan’s face brightens with a smile in return; Hakyeon’s heart seems to skip several beats. “No, he isn’t so bad.”

“I- By the Angel, you two really are something,” Hongbin complains as he realizes where Hakyeon’s gaze has gone. “I don’t know why I’m even here.”

Snorting, Hakyeon looks back at him. “Because, angel boy,” he says, patting Hongbin’s shoulder, “it’s a special night and you’re with friends.”

His words strike a chord somehow - Hongbin’s face softens briefly, and Hakyeon thinks of Junmyeon’s stories about Hongbin and Wonsik, the two Shadowhunter boys who kept mostly to themselves and preferred each other’s company to other kids their age. Yet here they are, Hongbin comfortably cracking jokes as if they’ve known each other for years, and Wonsik speaking excitedly with a werewolf - and Hakyeon has to simply smile a little wider, hoping that the two will be happy to call him a friend.

Then Hongbin grins. “I didn’t know the High Warlock of Seoul was so cheesy.”

Hakyeon shoves at him in mock offense, only making him grin bigger and laugh louder. “I’m only like this because it’s late and I’ve had wine, Nephilim,” he counters. “You don’t want to hang out with me on a normal day.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re horrid.” Hongbin waves dismissively.

“Five minutes,” Sanghyuk suddenly announces, hands around his mouth like a megaphone. Hongbin looks to Wonsik, and Hakyeon leaves him to go to the balcony that he created in his lair especially for tonight.

“Come to see the fireworks,” he calls to the others, and they all follow him, Hongbin joining back up with Wonsik as well as Sanghyuk and Taekwoon, talking about the night view. Junmyeon and Sehun stand in the back, looking up at the stars, and Hakyeon just _knows_ that Junmyeon is telling Sehun about the stories behind every star, and the stars that he himself has named.

Jaehwan is at his side in few moments, gazing out at the city as they reach the railing. “I like the balcony.”

“Even when I don’t do anything for the new year, I still have to see the fireworks,” Hakyeon says, by way of explanation. “It’s just too beautiful to miss. This is the best way to watch.”

“Can’t wait,” Jaehwan replies. His hand bumps against Hakyeon’s, and a few fingers curl around his. It’s so small, yet intimate enough that Hakyeon feels soft. “A few more minutes.”

“And then you’ll have what you want?” teases Hakyeon at the reminder, taking his hand fully in his own. He’s been wanting to kiss Jaehwan ever since he declared that he wanted to wait until midnight. “After depriving me all night?”

“I wanted it to feel special,” Jaehwan says, biting his lip. “I mean, I always love kissing you, but this feels like it should be special.”

Hakyeon steps closer to Jaehwan, forcing him to look at him with a hand on his cheek. “It’s always special to me,” he says softly. “Every time with you.”

It doesn’t come naturally for him to say such things, it feels strong and embarrassing and he wants to take it back immediately. But it’s the truth and he wants it out there as much as he wants to pretend it’s nothing, he wants to see Jaehwan look at him as if he never sees anything else. Wants to see Jaehwan’s eyes when he says it, because Jaehwan’s eyes tell the whole truth even when he doesn’t dare speak it.

And there he stands, the truth in his eyes, and Hakyeon can read him better than he thought he could read anyone - but the more exhilarating part is allowing Jaehwan to read _him_ , when he so often closes himself off. He sees himself reflected in Jaehwan’s eyes, perfectly amatory, and when Jaehwan mutters “fuck it” and leans in, he meets him halfway, sighing into his mouth.

He can vaguely hear some jeering in the background, but he ignores it in favour of pulling Jaehwan close and deepening the kiss, hands buried in his hair. Everything he sees, feels, hears, everything he smells, everything is Jaehwan, from the flowers in his hair and the stars in his eyes when they pull away to breathe for a few seconds, to the lovely sounds that he makes against Hakyeon’s lips and the smell of wine on his breath that somehow is sweeter when it comes from him than from anyone else. Hakyeon is terrified of the word _love_ , but it rings back and forth in his head when he’s there in Jaehwan’s arms, safe and sound.

He has lost track of time when they pull apart, Jaehwan’s thumb sliding gently across his cheek, but then Sanghyuk starts counting down from ten, the others excitedly joining in, and he looks at them, their friends, and feels so lucky.

“Six, five, four, three, two, one, _happy new year!_ ” they shout; immediately, Sanghyuk pops confetti that lands all over them, and goes to kiss Taekwoon; Junmyeon shoots up fireworks from his hands and gazes happily up at it until Sehun kisses him; Hongbin and Wonsik, awestruck, watch Junmyeon’s fireworks and the ones that start to come afterwards, an explosion of colors in the sky. The two look at each other and smile widely, and after a moment, go in for a long hug.

“Happy new year,” says Jaehwan, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon.

“Thanks for all of this,” he says, leaning on the railing to watch the fireworks.

Jaehwan kisses him on the cheek. “I hope you had a good night.”

Hakyeon smiles, turning to face him. “The night has only just started.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts since new year's eve, when i really felt like writing something for the occasion but didn't have time, so predictably i just dragged it out. but NOW it's done, better late than never!  
> i also just wanted to get back into the swing of it with this au, which i've missed a lot - and i've been writing stuff that i haven't posted yet! so i'm not about to abandon it entirely even if it's been a long time now.  
> the ending is a bit rushed and the whole thing isn't really betaed but i really wanted to just get this out so i can like... move on with my life, so!! hope you liked it anyway!!
> 
> happy new year!!


End file.
